Mercedes Brooks (Warp World) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Harlem, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = ; formerly BrownCategory:Brown Eyes | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Cybernetic arm with attached sword, fangs | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Detective, police officer, vampire hunter; former soldier | Education = | Origin = Half-Human/Half-Vampire whose right arm was cut off and replaced with a cybernetic arm | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Daniel Kibblesmith; Ig Guara | First = Secret Warps: Ghost Panther Annual Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Mercedes "Misty" Brooks was a black ops specialist in the military who was dispatched with her unit to a local village after a number of disappearances had been reported. Believing it to be traffickers, Brooks and the others were tipped off by a little boy about a cave nearby but wouldn't say what was in the dwelling. She got him to take them there, but as Misty went into the cave first she was bitten on her right arm by a vampire. The boy chopped the vampire's head off and then caught off Misty's arm in hope to stop the transformation. He told her that whatever happens to her she would eventually have to step out into the light. The next day, Misty after going through a gruesome night was able to come out of the cave and not be affected by the sun giving her all the vampire's strengths but none of it's weaknesses. Military Intelligence was able to give Misty a new job as a detective and a cybernetic arm to replace her old one. As time went by, Misty started to go by the alias Knightblade in her crusade against vampires. She traveled to an old church in Harlem where she came across T'Challa. Thinking he was a vampire, Misty attacked him but during the fight T'Challa revealed to her that he was the Spirit of Vengeance, Ghost Panther. Misty immediately stopped attacking and sat down beside T'Challa where she told him how she became a member of the undead. After their little chat, Misty confessed that she wasn't there to kill T'Challa but actually used him as bait to draw a horde of vampires to their location. During the battle Ghost Panther called upon his father T'Chaka to appear and help out with the fight. As the Black Panther, he crashed through the church's main window exposing the sunlight on the vampires causing their bodies to burn into ash. Misty decided to head outside to get some air but thanked T'Challa for one heck of a first date which left his father confused. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Misty Knight of Earth-616 and those of the Eric Brooks of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Misty Knight of Earth-616 and those of the Eric Brooks of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This character is a warp between Misty Knight and Blade. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:One Arm Category:Night Vision Category:Regeneration Category:Fencing Category:Martial Arts Category:Weapons Expert Category:Shooting Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Infinity Warps